The Avenged (Legacies Episode)
The Avenged is a episode in the Dragon Ball: Legacies. It follows Future Gohan before the events of the History of Trunks. Themes Savior by Rise Against Story Not Having a Father The rain splashes down on my face as I stand outside of the hut I share with my mom. I'm not mentioning my father, because he's.... he's gone. The pain from that loss still feels fresh and awful in my chest. I can still see his smile, his goofy look when he didn't understand something so simple to my mom or I. And I don't want to see it. I don't want to remember him. Because if I do, I'd fall into bottomless depression. The world feels like a black pit with no way out. And at this point I'm not sure if anything can get much worse, if everything is already as bad as it's going to be. Without my father, the world is toast if anything like Frieza comes this way. The door opens behind me, and my mother pokes her head out. "Gohan!" she yells, "Get inside! It's dinnertime!" She's always been good at disguising pain, and this time she does it with the flawless certainty that comes from having no one left. Because she doesn't have me. I was always my father's son, not hers. And she knows that with him gone, it's up to me to defend this planet. But I don't want to. As I said earlier, I don't want anything to remind me of my father. And again I look up at the rain and wonder, could it get any worse? I think No, nothing is worse than this. I am wrong. Imagine You Woke Up... Buildings around me are burning. Scars decorate my face, but they will fade in time. The pain I feel in my chest, though, won't. Bodies litter the streets, inflicting even more pain upon me. Because it's not my father who's dead this time. It's everyone. Two figures hover above me, fresh from killing Vegeta, Earth's last hope. And now the mantle has passed to me. I look up, frozen in fear, as the two figures, a boy and girl, aim their palms at me, and energy begins charging. Just as they fire, I leap, doing a small somersault, skidding behind a bit of broken plaster, cover, if not much of it. The energy beam explodes were I was moments ago. And then an hand grips my arm. I whirl around, meeting a young (about my age), ebony haired girl face to face. Her face is flushed, scared, but somehow composed. She nods her head towards the figures, and I nod in reply, then gesture towards a small service pipe nearby. If we can crawl through that, we might be able to make it back towards one of the last human shelters on the planet. And then our bit of cover explodes from an energy beam. I immediately start running, the girl barely keeping up. The two figures follow us easily, through the air. Grimacing, I lift the girl up, then lift off from the ground. Ignoring the girl's small gasp, I pour on the speed, heading towards Capsule Corp. Suddenly an energy blast strikes my back. I let out a small cry and descend rapidly, losing flight. My back feels blistered and burnt, but thankfully, it was a weak blast. Nothing permanent. However, it cost me my flight. My hand shoots out and grabs the edge of a fire escape on a leaning building. Pain shoots through my hand as my fall comes to a violent stop, my arm jerked painfully. The girl is somehow hanging onto my shoulder, and the extra weight is dragging me down. To top it all off, the figures are zooming towards me. I let go, sending us into free fall. At the same time, I unleash a Ki blast into the male figure's face, causing him to stop flying. The female figure, however, manages to get a hit in. Her feet crash into my ribs, knocking the wind out of me and sending me (and the girl) crashing to the ground. We both gasp for breath, fighting to control the nausea. I breathe in, but it's no use. The male figure is back in buisness, and they circle above us, arguing about how to kill us. It's over. I failed. Then I notice the small escape ahead. Not enough for both of us, but maybe for the girl. I gently drag her towards it, were she wakes up. I gesture down it, explaining in whispers were it leads and what she should do. She nods and begins pulling herself down. But before she vanishes completely, she asks "What's your name?" "Gohan." "Mine's Videl," she says, before sliding down. I turn around, to see the two figures, Androids, heading towards me, their palms outstretched, ready to end my life. I brace myself. And then a figure leaps in between us, letting out a yell as both beams pass through him, killing him instantly. He falls to the ground beside me. The Androids curse and slowly begin to move away. I recognize the body. It's Krillin. Super Saiyan For My Brother Trivia *The events of this episode are set purposefully before the History of Trunks, as the author has seen little of it. Category:Dragon Ball Legacies Category:Zeon1 Category:Fan Fiction